


The Offer

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [3]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase finally comes for Tyler and there’s no one who can protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

Tonight was peaceful for a change. Tyler’s sleep wasn’t plagued by nightmares-not yet, at least. He was sprawled comfortably on his back between Caleb and Pogue, one leg draped over Pogue’s and his head resting on Caleb’s chest. The sheets were bunched up around his waist, shirt twisted up under his arms. He may not have been having nightmares to disturb his sleep, but a sudden chill swept through the room and caused him to shiver. Tyler frowned in his sleep, twisting to the side and trying to pull his shirt back down at least. A breeze ruffled his hair and he frowned again, opening his eyes this time.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he looked over to see that one of the large windows in Caleb’s room was open. A feeling of unease settled over him and he shifted to shake Caleb.

“Caleb.”

The oldest boy didn’t even stir. Not the slightest bit.

“Caleb,” Tyler tried again, shaking him more.

“Caleb’s not home right now.”

The voice was familiar, sickening, and Tyler jumped, head whipping around. At the sight of Chase sprawled so casually in a chair at the other end of the room, he made a soft strangled sound and pressed back against the headboard. For a moment, he couldn’t remember how to form words and as he floundered, Chase just grinned at him, smug. Panic bubbled up and Tyler shot a look over at Pogue.

“Don’t even bother.”

Tyler swallowed thickly, “What did you do to them?”

They both seemed fine, just deep asleep, but that didn’t mean much except that they were still alive. The steady rise and fall of their chests offered a small comfort, at least, but who knew what Chase was really doing to them.

Chase shrugged, smirking and leaning back a little more. “They’re just asleep.”

Tentatively, Tyler reached out with his Power, but when he tried to see if he could undo what Chase had done it was like running into a brick wall. The spell that Chase had put over Caleb and Pogue was weaved tight and strong and Tyler had absolutely no idea if he would be able to undo it- _and_ without causing any damage to them. If he _could_ undo it, it would take him far too long and by then Chase would have had enough time to kill them all a dozen times over, at least.

“What do you want?” Tyler asked.

Chase sighed, like that was the stupidest thing he could have said.

The next second, Tyler found himself on the ceiling. A moment after that, he felt the pain and groaned. Below him, Caleb and Pogue still slept peacefully and he wished he could wake them up. Instead, instinctively, his eyes flashed pitch black and he gathered his Power to lash out at Chase. The other warlock deflected his Power back at him with a simple flick of his wrist, not even getting up, and Tyler whimpered as the Power ripped through him, gritting his teeth. Another flick of Chase’s wrist and Tyler was dragged across the ceiling to collide with the wall, from there brought down to crash against the floor, hard enough that he felt his teeth rattle. He could only groan as he laid there.

Chase came over to where he was, crouching down next to him. He ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, surprisingly gentle-but that didn’t last long. He gripped his hair tightly, pulling Tyler’s head up. The boy’s eyes were still black, but he wasn’t composed enough to try attacking again. Instead, all he did was wince.

“Here’s what you’re going to do.” Chase twisted Tyler’s head around so that he could see the other two warlocks. Caleb’s face contorted in pain and he shifted in his sleep, while Pogue’s breathing became dangerously shallow. “You’re going to do _whatever_ I want you to, or I’m going to kill them. Slowly. I’ll even let you watch. You _like_ watching, don’t you?”

There was something so perverse in Chase’s voice that Tyler _knew_ he’d been spying on the three of them, and all of the color drained out of his face. For how long? Since the beginning? Had he been there ever since Reid died? Had he been responsible for Tyler’s nightmares? He’d probably enjoyed every minute of it.

He felt bile rising and he was sure that if his jaw hadn’t been clenched so tight he would have been sick. This was all some part of Chase’s twisted game too, wasn’t it? He didn’t _have_ to threaten Caleb and Pogue, not since he was _so much_ stronger than them, especially not since he’d already killed Reid. There was nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted either way, but this way Tyler would feel responsible for whatever happened. Even if it wasn’t his fault, even if there was no way he could stop anything, it would still be _his fault_.

He had been silent for too long though, and Chase gave a yank on his hair, pulling his head back to an uncomfortable angle. To further remind him of the gravity of the situation, Caleb moaned in pain.

Tyler licked his dry lips. “Stop. Don’t hurt them.” His eyes returned to blue before he continued, “Whatever you want, just don’t hurt them.”

Chase smirked, cocking his head to the side. It was far, far too long of a wait between then and when Caleb’s expression relaxed, no longer twisted in pain, and Pogue’s breathing evened out, returning to normal. Tyler breathed a small sigh of relief. Part of him hadn’t honestly expected Chase to spare them-and who knew, in the end he still might not, but for now, they were safe.

~

When Caleb stirred awake a few minutes later, the room was silent and empty save for Pogue in bed next to him. One of the windows was open, sending a breeze through the room, and Tyler wasn’t there. The empty space in the bed next to him was still warm, so Tyler hadn’t been gone for very long. It probably wasn’t anything to worry about, and yet…

With a frown, Caleb slid out of bed to go close the window. There was nothing to see outside and everything was quiet. Except.

Something wasn’t _right_. He had an uneasy feeling and there were lingering traces of Power in the room. It was masked though, as far as its origins went. He couldn’t tell who had been Using but he didn’t think Tyler would have any reason to try and hide it, and Pogue was still asleep, so that left one possibility. The option he didn’t want to think about because it meant he’d _failed_ yet again. Failed to protect another brother.

“Shit.”


End file.
